


Canned Attack

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F3S, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Ignis gets pranked by Noct and Prompto, things do not go as planned and Gladio has to help smooth things over.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	Canned Attack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragewerthers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/gifts).



> I got a lovely prompt from my friend -- Brotherhood era- the boys play a prank on ignis for fun but it goes wrong! They just wanted to tease or get him to loosen up and it really, really didn't happen! What did they do? How will they correct it?!
> 
> So I hope you all enjoy it! :)

Ignis was still shaking as he briskly walked down the corridor. Part of his brain knew the emotions swirling in his head were irrational, but he couldn’t help the anger he felt. His day had been awful and then the prince had to add to his misery. Even Prompto had joined in and that made it so much worse. 

Pausing in front of the training room door to punch in the code, Ignis was forced to take in the view of his stained shirt once again. Cringing at the memory of ulwaat berry compote flying everywhere, Ignis mentally cursed his own reflexes for not anticipating what had befallen him. Pushing open the door with more force than necessary he stomped off towards the locker room. He always kept a fresh change of clothes in his locker in case he needed it while at work. 

Right now he was classifying Noct as work he didn’t deserve and that wasn’t helping his mental state. As if on que the phone in his pants pocket buzzed. Noct and Prompto had been calling him nonstop, since he’d stormed out of the princes’ apartment. Given the nature of his job position Ignis couldn’t, with a sound mind, turn off his phone. What if an important alert came through? That, he couldn’t have bearing down on his conscious.

Instead he forced himself to look at his phone to make sure there was no such message awaiting him. His notifications were all from Noct and had featured the word ‘sorry’ quite heavily. So no, he wasn’t needed, there was no emergency. After all the things he did for the prince, this is how he repaid his efforts. The thought to call Gladio was constant in the back of his mind, but he would always push it away. His boyfriend was busy this evening taking care of a family matter. Ignis couldn’t bother him without feeling guilty. He could weather this, he’d been through worse. 

Reaching his locker he unceremoniously unlocked it and quickly changed into clean black tshirt. His dress shirt was ruined, he already knew that. Ulwaat juice was near impossible to remove unless you bleached it out. Having no desire to morph his dark blue shirt into a white one, he tossed the offending item in the bin. Thankfully his paycheck was sufficient enough to allow for such behavior.

It didn’t take long for Ignis to leave and make a quick visit to his office. Replacing one problem with another was the only way he was going to get through the rest of the evening.

* * *

Gladio’s stomach twisted the second he heard Noct’s distressed voice over the line. The prince was only a few words into his explanation when Gladio interrupted him. “Are you in danger?” He asked quickly. “Are you hurt?”

“No I’m not hurt!” He blurted, “I messed up something real bad though.”

“Where are you? I’m coming over.”

“I’m at home, but you need to find Ignis first.” Noct managed, it sounded like he was crying. “I fucked up so bad.”

Alarm bells were going off as he grabbed his keys and rushed out the door. “Stay there, I’m alerting Cor to ramp up security until I get th--,”

“NO! Don’t do that!” Noct wailed, “I’m fine, this isn’t a security issue, Iggy will really murder me if you tell Cor.”

“Noctis! “ Gladio growled in irritation. “Are you safe?”

“Yes!”

“Is Ignis injured?”

“He wasn’t earlier, but you need to find him so I can say sorry.” Noct spit out dramatically.

“You’re freaking me out highness.” Gladio offered as he jumped in his car and began driving to the prince’s apartment. “Tell me exactly what happened.” 

“I’m a terrible human being!” Noct mumbled into the line. 

Gladio thought he heard another voice and started to get worried all over again. “Who’s with you?” He demanded.

“It’s just Prom, don’t freak.”

The blond’s voice got louder in the background suddenly. However all he kept saying was sorry over and over. Great, he was no closer to finding out what the hell was going on. “Tell me what happened,” Gladio tried again.

“You know those exploding snake in a can things?” Noct asked nervously. “Well, we ordered a bunch online and put them in the refrigerator.”

“Those don’t off unless you open the lid, so why does that matter? Ignis wouldn’t open one of those, anyway.”

“Prompto and I rigged them to explode when you opened the door.” Noct added weakly.

Gladio was getting really annoyed. “For fucks sake Noct, you call me up and nearly give me a heart attack because you and blondie pulled a prank!” He hissed. “That’s not funny. Put Iggy on the line, enough of this bullshit.” 

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you! Ignis left after we pranked him and now he won’t answer any of my calls or texts. I don’t kno--.”

“What, for exploding snakes, that’s seems unlike him.” Gladio was sure he’d have gotten a call from Ignis if he was that upset. He’d always told him to ask for help if he needed it. However, based off prior experience Gladio knew Ignis would rather sit on something than seek assistance. Gladio was still working to break that habit. 

“There’s more.” Noct uttered softly breaking his train of thought.

“Whaaat?” Gladio drawled.

“I didn’t know but he was trying to make a batch of those pastries I like, and he was putting the filling in the fridge and – and – what if he never talks to me again Gladio?” 

“What do you mean he was putting the filling the fridge, what happened exactly?” Gladio asked as he began heading towards Ignis apartment instead of Noct’s. 

“It went everywhere and got his shirt all messed up.”

The image of Ignis looking completely surprised and equally distressed over his appearance flashed through Gladio’s mind. It still didn’t explain why he’d left Noct alone. “Nothing else but that happened right? He didn’t hurt himself did he?” Gladio checked.

“No, but Prom and I were laughing a lot and we kinda didn’t realize how upset he was until it was too late. He didn’t even take his coat, he literally ran away from us.” 

“Let me try and call him, call me right away if you hear from him okay?” Gladio requested. 

“I will, tell him we’re really sorry and we’ll do anything to make it up to him. I feel so bad Gladio, he’s never gonna talk to me again.” Noct sniffled. 

Sighing at the absurdity of it all Gladio could only offer small comforts. “I’m sure it’ll work out princess. Did you clean up everything? I’m sure that’ll go a long way when you see Iggy.” 

“Yeah we’ve been cleaning up.” The prince announced meekly. “Make sure he’s okay, please. I’m not gonna be able to sleep tonight unless you find him.” 

“I’m on it, stay at your apartment and don’t go anywhere. You can manage that for me right?” Gladio waited for Noct to acknowledge him and then hung up and promptly called Ignis. The phone went straight to voice mail. Of all the nights, this happened when they weren’t hanging out later. Gladio had needed to stay at home to go over his official shield swearing in ceremony with his Dad. They’d finished by the time Noct had called in a panic so Gladio could excuse himself easily. 

Now, as he parked and ran into Ignis’ building he couldn’t wait to offer some comfort. The poor guy had to have been really rattled to not answer his phone or stay to yell at Noct. Wishing a secret thanks for the spare key Ignis had given him a few months earlier, Gladio knocked on his door before slowly opening it. 

The lights were off and it was silent. Gladio flicked on the hall switch and began calling out Ignis’ name, but there was no response. Why wasn’t he home? Where else would he go? Gladio’s heart was beating a little faster as he checked the apartment room by room. After a few minutes Gladio was forced to concede that Ignis wasn’t there. Grabbing his phone he sent a quick text message to see if Ignis would respond. Deciding he could check the man’s office at the citadel Gladio left the apartment and ran back to his car. The drive was easy since it was getting late and traffic was mostly gone. 

He didn’t really want to consider what his next move would be if Ignis wasn’t in his office. Noct had mentioned that he shouldn’t call Cor, but if he couldn’t find Ignis, he might not have a choice. A missing member of Noct’s retinue wasn’t something to be taken lightly. 

Once he’d arrived and had made it up to the lobby, Gladio had a sinking feeling Ignis wasn’t there. The lights were off and it was too quite on the floor. Trudging the last few steps to Ignis’ office he entered the code on the door and checked, just in case. Sighing in defeat, Gladio glanced around the empty room. Ignis’ laptop was missing, which was normal. 

Suddenly coming up with an idea Gladio pulled out his phone and went back downstairs. This had to work; otherwise he was running out of ideas.

* * *

Staring at his computer screen Ignis groaned and typed out the last few sentences to his email. Doing a final proof he signed his name and hit send. Only one more council member left to message and he’d be done for the night. The memory of Noct’s raucous laughter had almost completely dissipated. He might have to avoid his friend for another day in hopes Noct would understand he shouldn’t mention what had transpired. 

Astrals, he was the princes’ advisor, and he was getting spooked by bloody snakes in a can. Ignis could feel his anger bubbling back up and he quickly opened a new email window to channel his rage. He had work to do, and he was apparently so focused on it that he completely missed Gladio coming into the room. 

“Thank the six, I found you.” Gladio breathed in relief as he walked over and slipped into the seat beside Ignis.

Ignis flinched and looked at him in surprise. “What are you doing here?!”

“Looking for you silly, Noct called me in a panic and so here I am.” 

“I bet he did,” Ignis grumbled leaning over to rest his head on Gladio’s shoulder. “Did he tell you what they did to me?” 

“Yeah and I’ve not heard him so upset in a long time. I think he was crying.” Gladio added accepting Ignis’ weight and throwing an arm around his waist. 

That made Ignis pause. If Noct was acting this way, maybe he was truly worried. “They were laughing so hard they didn’t even try and stop me when I ran out.” Ignis admitted glumly. 

“Yeah well, I don’t think they were expecting you to bolt. Noct thinks you’ll never talk to him again.”

“I suppose that was a tad foolish of me to do that, but I’d had such a shitty day already. It really was the straw that broke the camel’s back.”

“Why didn’t you call me? You know I want to help you. You don’t have to go through stuff by yourself.”

“I know love, but it’s a hard habit to break.” Ignis announced while attempting to stifle a yawn. “Mnnn let me finish this last email and then we can go.” Ignis could see Gladio taking a peek at his laptop. The man was speed reading and his brows were furrowing in anger. 

“Well no wonder you had a shitty day! Since when does the council take such an interest in how you do your job?” 

“Their efforts to butt in have failed in the past, this is no different. I’ve written them all the same response and copied the king. Tomorrow morning they’ll have a rude awakening, they should know better than to mess with me.” Ignis added with little huff.

“That’s not normally like you.” Gladio replied slowly.

“Yes, well I was angry from someone scaring the living daylights out of me with a fucking fabric covered spring. I had to channel my anger somewhere.”

Gladio barked out a laugh and smiled. “Noct’s lucky he didn’t have to face your full wrath. Though I think in hindsight he was expecting that. You really freaked him out by running off.”

“Apologies, I’m afraid it was too much for me to process at the time.”

“Good thing I found you before I had to call Cor and enlist help.” 

Ignis leaned away suddenly with alarm. “Oh my, I didn’t even think of that. I’m so sorry.” Pausing he began to wonder how Gladio had found him. Hanging out in the darkest corner of the archive room meant he should have been hard to locate. “How’d you--?” Ignis ventured curiously.

“How’d I find you?” Gladio finished. “Yeah, I had the security office track your laptop i.p. address. I figured you’d be on the internet and bingo you popped up here.” 

“Clever man,” Ignis hummed. “Oh! Didn’t you have something important to do at home this evening? If Noct ruined that as well, he’s going to be in big trouble.”

Chuckling Gladio pulled Ignis back in for another hug. “Calm yourself, he called after I’d finished up my stuff. I was able to fully focus on hunting you down.” 

“I appreciate it, you feel divine and I’m happy I got to see you before the day ended.” 

“Oh hey now, I’m not leaving you alone. I’m taking you home and we’re cuddling on the couch and watching a stupid movie. I’m gonna kiss you and hug you and – and whatever else you want.” Gladio finished with a toothy grin. 

Ignis was secretly happy that Gladio had come to rescue him. The thought of relaxing in Gladio’s warm embrace for the remainder of the night was wonderful. “So, should I call Noct or let him suffer?” Ignis asked with a smirk. 

“Oh please call him, he’s practically dying. He said he wouldn’t sleep until I’d found you and he said sorry.”

“Could you perhaps take care of that, while I finish up this and shut down.” 

Gladio eagerly dug out his phone and dialed Noct, on speaker. The prince answered in the middle of the first ring.

“Did you find him?!” he asked nervously.

“Yeah I found him, he’s fine.” 

“Thank fuck.”

“Language Noct,” Ignis retorted out of habit. 

“Specs! I’m so sorry, Prompto and I didn’t realize you were holding something when you opened the fridge door.” 

“I wasn’t holding anything for long, you saw to that.” Ignis quipped, though he was smiling at Gladio.

Ignis could hear Noct groan and sniffle. “Please forgive me, I’m so, so sorry.” 

“I’m not as mad as I was before, I forgive you.” 

The phone made a crackling noise and Prompto started speaking. “Um – Ignis, I’m really sorry. Noct and I both thought it would be funny and we didn’t think something like that would happen.” 

“No worries, Prompto, I assume you both have cleaned up the mess I left?”

“Yeah and we did some laundry and swept. Noct said he’d even eat vegetables for a whole month to make up for it.”

The prince was yelling in the background about saying he’d do it for a week not a month, but Ignis had already heard enough. “Very well, a month it is.” Noct outright wailed at that and Ignis could hear him stomping away. 

“So, are we um all good? You don’t hate us?” Prompto asked worriedly.

“No I don’t hate you, or Noct.” Ignis offered. “If you’re staying over, make sure he doesn’t try and hide all the veggies.” 

“I’m on it Ignis and I’m sorry again. I’m glad you’re okay, you had us all worried.” 

Ignis hummed and took a breath. “Yes, well what’s done is done. Though I must go, I have a whole months’ worth of vegan meals to think up.” 

Prompto laughed loudly and hollered after Noct that he was so screwed. “Okay then, I’ll see you later.” 

Gladio offered his goodbye and then disconnected the call. “You know you’ll never get a chance like this again. How long do you think he’ll last?”

“I’m thinking maybe two weeks tops. Time will tell.”

“Come on lets go, I wanna cuddle with you and hear firsthand about the attack of the dreaded canned snakes.”

Ignis scoffed and launched himself at Gladio to tackle the larger man in a hug. “Troublemaker, watch it or I’ll fill your locker with those things!”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks! Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents.


End file.
